gohans_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: Bimini
| returnees= |video= |previousseason='Survivor: Polynesia' |nextseason='Survivor: Myanmar' }} is the 2nd installment of Gohan's Survivor: Roblox Series. It started off with sixteen castaways, which 01Gohan was hesitant towards at first. He thought the season wouldn't go all the way with that amount of people, since he had failed so many seasons beforehand with more than fourteen. The season started off with four tribes, which was the main reason 01Gohan wanted sixteen instead of twelve, the original number. The season introduced cameras to actually video tape the challenges, as well as other camp life activities. Throughout the episodes there were different cameras. The people were: Summer2Chrii Saftronbtr999 Ricktworick1 VanillaMari CamilleSims Twists/Changes *'Reward Challenges:' This season is the first to feature Reward Challenges. This involves an extra challenge that's not immunity, which usually end up being an advantage in the next challenge, or something such as an idol clue. *'Cameramen:' This season is the first to feature cameramen, who will be filming everything. Which will then be made into episodes (viewed in the episode links). *'Hidden Immunity Idols:' Idols are hidden around the map this season. Reward Challenges are used to mainly give out Idol Clues. Castaways are allowed to search for idols after challenges, but for a short time. *'Tribe Swap:' One Day 7, the tribes went from four tribes into two. Lucayan and Exuma, for losing the first two challenges, were removed as tribes. The castaways from those two tribes were not dissolved, and instead a swap occurred between the tribes. Castaways } | style="text-align: center; background-color:darkgrey;"| | style="text-align: center;"|Eliminated Day 3 | style="text-align: center;"|1 |- | | style="text-align: center;"|Stanlehh | | style="text-align: center; background-color:darkgrey;"| | style="text-align: center; background-color:darkgrey;"| | style="text-align: center;"|1st Voted Out Day 6 | style="text-align: center;"|3 |- | | style="text-align: center;"|BaileyBoy1 | | | style="text-align: center; background-color:| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | style="text-align: center;"|BraveAlexSilver | | | style="text-align: center; background-color:| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | style="text-align: center;"|Chazza647 | | | style="text-align: center; background-color:| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|1 |- | | style="text-align: center;"|DippPines | | | style="text-align: center; background-color:| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | style="text-align: center;"|GoodAllan | | | style="text-align: center; background-color:| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | style="text-align: center;"|Hype50 | | | style="text-align: center; background-color:| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | style="text-align: center;"|iDannielle | | | style="text-align: center; background-color:| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|1 |- | | style="text-align: center;"|Mojo725 | | | style="text-align: center; background-color:| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | style="text-align: center;"|Timewarpagain | | | style="text-align: center; background-color:| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|1 |- | | style="text-align: center;"|WatchfulTech | | | style="text-align: center; background-color:| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | style="text-align: center;"|XJessiX | | | style="text-align: center; background-color:| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | style="text-align: center;"|xoxKatie | | | style="text-align: center; background-color:| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | style="text-align: center;"|XoXLouLouXoX | | | style="text-align: center; background-color:| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | style="text-align: center;"|Yunggprepp | | | style="text-align: center; background-color:| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| 1 |} The Game } |- | |} Voting History } |- | align="left" | align="left"|Erich5643 | | | | |}